


Tremble

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: 30-day Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves Blaine after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

Kurt loves Blaine after sex.

Of course, Kurt always loves Blaine, no matter what they’re doing or what kind of mood he’s in. He loves him in the morning, when his curls are untamed and his breath doesn’t smell of mint toothpaste yet. He loves him when he’s hunched over his coffee at the kitchen table, eyes closed and shoulders slumping but still managing to play footsie with Kurt under the table. He loves him when he’s grumpy and tired after work, the crease between his eyebrows deepening every day and not smoothing out until Kurt gently kisses it away. He loves him when his energy is renewed after dinner, when he’s all smiles and stolen kisses and giddiness around Kurt while they do the dishes together. He loves him when they’re cuddled up in bed and about to go to sleep, his arms strong and warm around Kurt, making him feel calm and cherished.

But there’s something special about Blaine after sex.

The Blaine the world knows is all smiles and enthusiasm, almost always with an undercurrent of giddiness and excitement.  _He’s like a ball of sunshine,_  Sugar used to say back in high school. But after sex, when they just lie and breathe together, there’s nothing in this world as peaceful and serene as Blaine. He doesn’t move a muscle, he just lets Kurt pull him into an embrace and kiss his sweaty forehead. It’s almost unreal sometimes, that one minute earlier he was bucking desperately and moaning for the whole block to hear. Sometimes his eyes are closed but most of the times they’re on Kurt’s, almost unblinking.

And he trembles. A small, nearly unnoticeable current under his skin and throughout his body. The first time Kurt held him like this and felt it, he’d been worried. But when he asked about it Blaine had just smiled the softest smile and shook his head, sinking deeper into Kurt’s arms. Now he never worries; he cherishes it. To have the man he loves like this, so bare and vulnerable and shaking slightly next to him is something that never ceases to overwhelm Kurt. He presses another loving kiss to Blaine’s forehead, eyes closed with emotion and the steady tremble of Blaine’s body traveling into his own through his lips, bringing him, if possible, even closer to his husband.


End file.
